Dramaar Aldrannak v. Gramaar Aldrannak Techniques
MAKAADAH FARESH LEKDU According to merrow lore, the great Ah'wala'rah (sea goddess) created the merrow in order to protect her precious waters from the land creatures created by the other gods/goddesses, noting how the land creatures paid little respect for maintaining the purity of the waters. The Ah'wala'rah leaned over the waters and cried her pure tears, which would become the merrow. However, although her tears were pure, they carried with them an anger for the devastation that the land creatures were causing to the waters. Thereby, the ancient merrow were fierce, hunting land creatures with little remorse and draining the land creatures of their aldrannak (energy) until they turned to dust. These anicent merrow were called the "makaadah faresh lekdu". Though the merrows of the present have lost much of the fierceness of the ancients, many retain the ability to either drain from, or give, aldrannak to land creatures through the techniques described below. DRAMAAR ALDRANNAK - DRAIN/STEAL LIFE FORCE to ALL mer, EXCEPT CHILD MERS The ability to drain another's life force through a kiss is an unique ability of the merrow. However, in order to maintain a level of consistency in roleplay and to adhere to the rules of the sim, please perform such ability with the following principles in mind: 1. Consent. You MUST obtain consent from your intended victim BEFORE engaging in such an attack/ability. You should send the intended victim a private im asking if it is alright to use the ability on them. If they say no, you can NOT use it on them. 2. Death. In reality, this ability could be used to kill another player because you are feeding off of their life force/energy. However, death is also done by consent. 3. Performing the Technique. In essence, your body should be reacting prior to the actual kiss itself. You would feel your energy start to swirl about in your belly and shoot up towards your mouth, lingering there in preparation for the kiss itself. Once you lock lips with the victim, your energy would take the form of a cold, arctic wind, moving into the mouth of the victim and passing through their body in search of the core of their life force (normally in their stomach, yet sometimes around their heart). Your energy force will then start to drain their life force until you recoil it back into your body (again through the mouth). Once returned, it would take the drained energy to your core of life force, causing you to appear younger and adding additional time to your life span. You should be sure to describe this to the other player in the post, to give them an idea of what is going on. 4. Potential Effects on the Victim. The victim of such ability should feel the energy passing from their body into yours. Most victims feel weakened, dizzy, faint, etc. It will depend on the victim's character and race. Also realize, you are taking time from their life spans. So be sure to tell them this before you start so that, if they agree to this, they can determine how much "time" you take from them. 5. Shared Memories/Traits. Some merrow have experienced shared memories with their victims and sometimes even take on TEMPORARY abilities from said victims. Any abilities obtained through this process can last no longer than a few hours. 6. NEVER USE THE TECHNIQUE ON ANOTHER MERROW! 7. Taking a Nathraak. If a merrow is able to find a land creature that is willing to be the merrow's personal source of aldrannak, then such volunteer is called a "nathraak". GRAMAAR ALDRANNAK - GIVE LIFE FORCE to all Mer, EXCEPT CHILD MERS This technique is similar to the one above. However, instead of a merrow draining the life force of a land creature, this technique is whereby the merrow gives part of their life force to the land creature. The same principles apply as mentioned above, albeit with YOU feeling drained, giving part of YOUR life span, etc. However, when giving life force, the receiving party will NOT acquire merrow memories/traits as described in (5) above. HEALING USING THESE TECHNIQUES ONLY to Hee'lahs!!! Those merrow who reach Hee'lah status may use these techniques to perform minor healing on themselves and on others. However, the techniques can NOT heal poisons nor heal complicated/severe injuries. If any merrow attempts to use these techniques for healing without obtaining Hee'lah status in the group, their roleplay may be voided.